The Third Quarter Quell
by emilyroorose
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games never happened as it did. Here's the story of what happens when Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Katniss, Gale, Prim and Rory are reaped into the 75th Games? Katniss/Gale, Prim/Rory, Clove/Cato, Glimmer/Marvel. Please R&R!
1. Chapter info

Ch.1  
>The Quarter Quell: 3rd to be exact<p>

Okay, so in this story every volunteer in the 74th hunger games didn't volunteer so Prim and Peeta were not reaped. Let's say all the careers volunteered, so district 1, 2 and 4 tributes in the book are in this story. Oh, and let's say Foxface won. If you want details about the quell twist cause I had to make up a reason or why Foxface won or anything else just ask in a review or pm and I'll pm you details. Virtual cookies to anyone who reviews and please no complaints about spelling and punctuation. Do you want to wait forever for grammer or just read this story?

Click the 'Next' button, and read!

I will probably forget the disclaimer on half the chapters so:

I don't own the hunger games. Suzanne Collins does, but I do own this story idea so don't steal it. If I owned the hunger games (which I don't 'cause I'm bad at writing)Katniss would have ended up with Gale.

Team Gale!

Oh yeah, and my romance in this sucks, I know. I'm bad at writing romance scenes. This is nowhere near as good as some other stories I've read.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 1 district 1

** beta'D by DeadButNotForgotten**

Reaping Day: District 1 - Glimmer

Marvel and I were in my bedroom, just sitting on my bed. I wondered how long it was until the reaping.

"Marvel? How long until the reaping?"

"2 hours"

"2 HOURS! I'M RUNNING OUT OF TIME! I HAVE TO GET MY HAIR AND MAKE UP READY! NOT TO MENTION A SHOWER!"

"Glimmer, you don't need any of that done. You are beautiful the way you are."

"Well, I still need to get ready."

Marvel let go of me and I walked into my walk-in-closet through to my bathroom. I had a shower, washed my hair, get dressed in a white maxi dress, put my hair into a plait, put on some white wedge heels and walked back into my room. I avoided the make up, because I really don't need it. Plus, Marvel told me not to use it and I have to listen to my boyfriend. When I walked into my room, Marvel had his reaping clothes on. I must have taken forever for him to have time to go home and get ready. There's only ten minutes until reaping. I'm thinking about volunteering, since we have two years left. One of us volunteers one year and the other next. Marvel wants to be the one to do it first, but I do, too. Lets just see who gets there first(since I don't know their age, they are 17). We walk to the square, hand in hand, and go over too our section. Then the mayor goes through his usual speech. Think of something new... Seriously, I start listening when our escort, Lina says the Quell Twist.

"The Quell twist this year is that the most important boy in a girl's life will go with them and vise versa. Also, there can be 8 winners but these 8 winners can only be pairs from 4 different districts so 2 from each district or 4 from a district. And no volunteering this year."

"Our female tribute is..."

This means if Marvel or I is called we both go. Is this good or bad?

"Jewel"

Well, it's not me. A boy follows her. They look a bit alike. Maybe it's her brother. She looks only fourteen and the boy fifteen, but I can still go if Marvel is called. Should I hope or not?

"And the male tribute is Marvel."

I follow him as he goes up onto the stage.

"What's your name, darling?"

"Glimmer."

Marvel kisses me and we are taken to the justice building to say our goodbyes. Then to the train that takes us to the Capitol and the games.


	3. Chapter 2 district 2

Chapter 2

Reaping Day: District 2 - Clove

It's reaping day. I'm down in the training centre throwing knives. It may be a quell, but I'm still going to volunteer. It's my last year. I missed out last year, but now I'm ready. My boyfriend, Cato, tried volunteering last year too, but didn't make it in time. We were late for the reapings, so we didn't get to do it. Let's see the events of last year, shall we...

*Flashback*

"Come on, Cato, we're going to be late!"

"No we won't."

We get there, but they have already called the boy.

"Damn it! This was my last year!"

Because we are at the back when the girl's name is called, I'm to far away. I may be the fastest, but the kids at the front are closer.

"Damn! And next year is a quell year!"

"Volunteer anyway. At least one of us will be a victor."

*End flashback*

There's no need for you to know what we we're doing.

I get ready in some comfortable clothes and go to walk out the door to Cato's house. Suddenly, I bump into somebody walking out the door and it's Cato trying to be one step ahead of me. He smiles at me, and I grab him and kiss him.

Didn't expect that, did he? See, I'm good. Who's one step ahead now?. Me. He's still smiling. Damn.

We walk down to the reaping early this year, not wanting to be late again. We are early, hardy anybody is here, so Cato and I just walk around a bit, trying to find a good place. After thirty minutes most people are here and reaping doesn't start for another ten minutes. When it does start, the mayor goes through the speech of the dark days, and how we are merciful to the Capitol and won't survive another rebellion. Maybe somebody should start another rebellion. Then we would have something new to talk about. Then our escort, Artemis starts. God, she's annoying.

"This year's Quell Twist will be the most important boy in a girl's life going with her and vise versa. There can also be eight winners, but these eight winners must be pairs. There are also no volunteers allowed."

What, so I cant volunteer for my last year? I only have one chance,and since Cato isn't legible anymore, what are the odds?

"Ladies first."

Artemis pulls a strip out of the girl's reaping bowl.

"Clove."

Wait. Did she just say my name? I start walking towards the stage then when Cato gets to me from the outskirts of the square. We start running, smiles on our faces.

"What's your name?" she asks Cato.

"Cato, and we are two of the eight victors!" Yep, big ego. Then he kisses me.

I'm not paying much attention to the other tributes, but I think there are twins.

Then we are whisked away to the justice building then to the train to the capitol for the hunger games. The game we have trained for since we were kids.

Let the games begin!


	4. Chapter 3 district 12

**Hi! I hope you like the story so far. It hasn't really gotten far but it will, eventually.**

**So, I would like you to all go check out mrslukecastellan.**

**Her stories are amazing especially Children of the Games.**

**Children of the Games – Hunger Games**

**In his Shadow - Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**A Human Glance – Twilight**

**Disclaimer:(I'll only do these half the time, because I will sometimes rush.)**

**So, I don't own the hunger games or their characters. Suzanne Collins does, and I never will, 'cause if I did, it would have ended up different.**

**So here's the chapter. Reviews please! Oh, and thanks to mrslukecastellan and LyndseyRyder12 for reviewing!**

****beta'D by DeadButNotForgotten **I may update faster too, 'cause I figured out a way to type them on my ipod where I usually do my drafts, instead of typing them on the computer. If you want to know how just ask. It will work on iphones and ipods. I think ipads let you publish since they are portable computers. Anyway, chapter.**

Morning. Early morning. Hunting. To the woods. To see Gale. I walk out the door and bump into guess who... Yep, correct! Gale. He kisses me, and we walk out to the fence surrounding District 12. We go hunting, even though it's illegal and punishable by death. It's either death by starvation or death by a bullet to the head. A bullet to the head is quicker than starving for months. Okay, let's back track to when Gale and I started dating.

We had just been to the 74th Hunger Games reaping. One year ago, he had taken me out to the woods before we had the feast to the old house near the lake. He told me he loved me, and then I said it back and kissed him.

Now that its the 75th Hunger Games reaping day it's a Quarter Quell year, but the twist hasn't been said yet, so we went hunting. Reaping day is like a holiday. The streets would usually be full of coal miners (including gale and I) next year because, well, life in District Twelve is like this. From birth to twelve, you only have to worry about starving to death. Then when you hit twelve to eighteen, you also have to worry about being reaped and dying in the hunger games. We go to school, but what's the point in learning anything if we're all going to end up as coal miners? Unless we're from the merchant part of town. They just take up their parent's business. So, from eighteen to death, there's the risk of dying in the coal mines.

So Gale and I go into the woods to hunt. This year, there are three of us in our two families who are eligible. Prim (my sister) and Rory (Gale's brother), Vick, and Posy are still to young.

After our hunting trip, we get ready. I'm in my mother's blue dress and Prim is in a pink dress.

We walk down to the square, where we meet up with the Hawthorne's. Mother, Hazelle, Gale, Vick, and Posy are on the outskirts of the square. I head over to the 17 year old section, Prim heads over to the 13 year old section, and Rory heads over to the 13 year old section.  
>The mayor goes over the dark days speech, and I tune it out until Effie Trinket, our district escort, begins.<p>

"For the Quarter Quell this year, there will be the most important boy in a girl's life going with her, and vise versa. Also, there can be eight winners, but these eight winners must be pairs. There are also no volunteers."

No wonder they didn't tell us. The Capitol is cruel.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." finishes Effie. How can she be so cheery?

"ladies first."

Everybody knows she wants to be put up to a better district probably a career, so that there are volunteers. Well, there are no volunteers this year. She pulled a name out of the reaping bowl and stepped up to the microphone to read it.

"Katniss Everdeen."

What? Did she just say my name? I felt like I was going to be sick, but I had to be strong. I moved so slowly, so Gale has time to catch up with me from the outskirts of the holding area for our possible tributes.

"What's your name?" Effie asks Gale.

"Gale Hawthorne."

"Now for our male tribute."

I zone out till I realize Gale has stiffened beside me. Then I see someone walking up to the stage. No, this can't be happening! The name Effie called was...

"Rory Hawthorne."

That means... I look over to the 13 year old section and see Prim slowly moving forward.

"Prim!" I mumble. Then I hear Rory say something barely audible. Then Gale says barely understandable.

* * *

><p>"What's that?" She asks us, not quite understanding what we said. For that matter, Prim should be at the stage climbing the steps by now.<p>

"What's your name?" asks Effie.

"Prim." I reply, but there is only us on the stage, so I say it with fear on my voice. She turns to me, and I see she's trying to hold back tears.

"Well, Prim. What's your full name?"

"Primrose Everdeen."

"Two Everdeens and two Hawthornes? This family must be close." God, I hate Effie. How can she be so cheery at such a sad event?

"District 12 tributes Katniss Everdeen, Primrose Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne and Rory Hawthorne. Move out!"

Haymitch takes this opportunity to get up and stumble of the stage. He's drunk as usual, and won't be any help. We are taken to the justice building, then to the train to the Capitol to compete in the hunger games.

And we have to win.

**Here's a bonus scene, just for the drama.**

**Extra Chapter: Katniss's Justice Building .**

I'm in the justice building. In comes Madge, and she gives me a mockingjay pin and tells me to look on the back. There, the letters KG are engraved. She is giving us all a charm style thing that she had specially made a while ago for when Gale and I got engaged. God, she's planning ahead. I haven't even thought about that. She would also give Prim and Rory hearts as presents soon, but we're running out of time. In comes the baker's son, Peeta. Next, we sit in silence until he says something.

"I love you."

"What?"

"I said, I love you. Will you go out with me, if you win? If the others die, I'll comfort you. I know one of them has to come back, so you can, but if your cousins or your sister die-"

"I'm going into the hunger games, you know. Most come back dead."

"Yes, but-"

A peacekeeper comes in to take him away. Any longer and I would have slapped him.

Then Mother, Hazell, Vick and Posy came in.


	5. Chapter 4 chariot rides

****beta'D by DeadButNotForgotten****

Chapter 4 - Chariot Rides  
>Third Person<p>

The tributes all exit the train and head over to the training centre for a meeting. Their stylists (well, let's not get bored with all the details and find out what there amazing outfits that I came up with) are beside District 12, that is. And District 1 is luxury goods, District 2 is weaponry, and District 12 is coal.

Glimmer and Marvel are waiting near the chariots for the parade to start, dressed in their sparkly costumes. To be more specific, the entire area of their skin is covered in glitter. They are in white outfits that are sparkling in the sun. Light was reflecting off the diamonds in their outfits.

Clove and Cato are also waiting to start, in red costumes, except Clove has fake knives on a belt around her waist and Cato has fake swords across his back in an X formation.

Katniss, Gale, Prim, and Rory are all in black outfits with capes and are going to be set on fire. Fire! That must be Cinna's plan. They are obviously afraid it will kill them.

All the tributes go around the circle. District 1 is in their gem clothes, District 2 is in their weaponry, and District 12 in their fire clothes. The other district's costumes were pretty boring. District 3 is in wire, District 4 are dressed as fish, and District 11 is as apples this year. Pretty dull.

The tributes pulled up at President Snow's mansion. Snow gave his speech and the tributes were taken to the training centre, where they would be staying for their preparation before their death sentence.


	6. Chapter 5 mentor

****beta'D by DeadButNotForgotten****

Chapter 5

Mentor

Katniss's POV

We went in the elevator to the twelfth floor, where there were four rooms. Living in District 12, where you share a room, Prim and Rory didn't want to be by themselves, so Prim and I went into one room, and Gale and Rory went into the other room.

The next day at breakfast, Haymitch asks the most obvious question.

"Do you want to be trained together?"

"Well, duh." said Gale.

"Got any advice?" I asked.

"Yeah. Stay alive." says Haymitch.

God, that set us off. Gale and I stood up and Gale snatched Haymitch's beer bottle off him. Yeah, that's a great idea. Not. That ended in a punch to the head for Gale. So, I picked up a knife that's used for putting butter on bread. They have more than one type of knife here in the Capitol. One for cutting bread, and another for cutting a meat called steak that comes from a cow lots. There is one for every different food, anyway. I throw this knife at Haymitch. He only just dodged it by a centimetre and he nods. What the hell?

"What are you good at?"

"Bow and arrow." I say.

"Snares." says Gale.

"Edible and medicinal plants." says Prim

"camouflage." says Rory

"Don't show your skills in training." says Haymitch.

Clove's POV

We go on the elevator to the second floor and find four rooms. Cato lifts me up bridal style and takes me into a room. I hear the other girl call out.

"Um, aren't we suppose to have our own rooms?" What's her name? Oh, yeah. Bell. I can't wait to kill her. Cato has dropped me on the bed, so I get up and walk over to the door and yell.

"Yeah, but nobody cares. You are gonna die anyway."

"I'm not gonna die, I'm gonna win."

"Keep telling yourself that."

I slammed the door shut and sat back down on the bed where Cato is and kissed him.

The next day, we went down to breakfast and Bell and Cody (that's the boy tributes name, I think) are already there, as well as our mentors, Enobaria and Brutus.

"So, what are you good at?" asks Enobaria.

"Knives." I say.

"Swords." Cato says.

"Spears." says Cody and Bell together. Well, they are a lot alike.

"What's with the synchronization?" I say.

"We're twins." says Bell

Glimmer's POV

We go in the elevator up to the first floor and see 4 rooms we all go in to a different room the other tributes jewel and Tye met us at the elevator in the morning. They are weird when we get down to the dining room. Cashmere and Gloss are there waiting for us, but as soon as we sit down, Gloss begins.

"What are you good at?"

"Spear." says Marvel.

"Bow and arrow." I say.

"Wrestling." says Tye.

"Camouflage." says Jewel.


	7. Chapter 6 training centre

**Beta'd by shinethetribute**

**I think this is the longest chapter. The characters may seem a little out of character but i needed a way to make them friends. Dont blame me and please review. And just so theres no confusion**

**Kpov = katniss's point of view**

**Cpov = clove's point of view**

**Gpov = glimmer's point of view**

**There the main ones in doing i may do prim later on in the story. That would be ppov for primrose**

Glimmer's Perspective  
>Marvel and I were about to go into the training centre, but I looked at the watch I was wearing and realized we have about an hour till training. I peeked in side and see nobody in there. I wonder what we can do before Training. I smile at Marvel and he smiles back; he must be thinking the same thing. We duck behind a corner and I smile.<p>

Clove's Perspective  
>Me and Cato exit the elevator and walk to the training centre we are early in the corner of my eye I think I see glimmers blonde haired. What is she doing curiously I walk a little towards her and see what looks like Marvel's hair and stop and turn around. I have an idea of what they're doing and don't want to make sure, so I just walk back over to Cato.<p>

We walk into the training area and see nobody here no instructors or other tributes. Aren't they afraid we might kill each other? Obviously not, so what to do, what to do. I look over at Cato and he has a smirk on his face. He must be thinking what I'm thinking.  
>1. We are in a room full of weapons<br>2. Alone with no instructor to stop us from doing anything  
>Since your not allowed to spar with another tribute during gaining only the weak capitol people. Only chance Cato and I have to spar with each other before the games.<p>

We walk over to the sparring mat; we both grab a sword and get into position. Of course I lose, knives are my weapon of choice and Cato's are swords. We just happen to be using swords. In come Glimmer and Marvel as we are putting the swords away.

They look like they have been in a make out session. Hmmm probably have. I'll ask Glimmer about it later. Tributes are staring to file in districts 3, 4, 6, 8, 9 and 11 are here after 20 minutes. We were sparring for about 20 minutes so there is about 20 minutes till training starts in come district 10, 5 and the other district 1 and 2 tributes 10 minutes till training and in walks district 7 only 12 to go what's taking them so long I remember watching the recaps.

There's a 13 and 14 year old and a 17 and 19 year old, they all seem related. The 19 and 14 year old boys have the same last name. Hawthorne. And the girls, the 14 and 17 year old have the same last name: Everdeen. But they look so unlike each other one with gray eyes and brown hair, the other blue eyes and blond hair. The two oldest kids could be brother and sister, maybe there cousins. The older tributes look strong, which is weird for District 12. The little girl looked so fragile though.

This year the career tributes aren't all careers or have not had enough training to be a career, so this will range over a few districts. I remember the girl from last year who won. District 5, Looked like a fox. She didn't attack but hid and stole other people's food; sneaky. Nobody knew she was there in the arena. It was her and some district 1 career boy and the boy being stupid went and got some berries he though were edible after he killed a district 4 girl who was his last Ali. Not bothering to wait for the victory announcement he ate a berry and dropped to the ground, dead. I learnt never eat the berry unless you know it's safe and just because you think you won doesn't mean you have. I know not to eat that berry, and I learned to recognize it. It's called Nightlock, and one berry can kill you.

Katniss' Perspective

There is about 5 minutes till training starts. We are all in matching outfits. What's with that, maybe the whole family thing? When we walk in, everybody is staring at us. When the lady, Atala, is done explaining the stations, I head over to the archery  
>"Catnip what are you doing?" Gale asks me.<br>"Archery." I reply.  
>"but Haymitch said-"<br>"I know what Haymitch said, I just want to hold one"  
>Gale sighs, "ok." He replies.<p>

So we head over too the archery and shoot a few arrows. Let's just say Prim needs to stay away from them; they didn't even hit the targets, more like the roof. One went flying across to a metal part of the wall, reflected and went on to the roof. Rory was ok, one hit the target twice and the others landed near me. Gale got them all on the target. That's when the careers came over, well not all of them just the 17 year old district 1, 16 and 14 district 4 and all of district 2.  
>"hi, I'm Glimmer" the district one girls says with a smile.<br>" I'm Katniss." I reply. What are careers doing here? I wonder.  
>"You're really good." Glimmer complements me.<br>"Thanks, I guess." I say, I'm not sure where this is going.  
>"I'm Clove and even the little girl is good for district 12…" the district two girl says.<br>What's going on?  
>"okaaaay…" I say.<br>That's when clove grabs me by the wrist and pulls me away with Glimmer following

"We want you all to join the careers. You will never join without everybody, I can tell, and strong competitors need to win. I never thought I'd be saying this to district 12…" Clove says, trailing off at the end.  
>"why? You have other careers to win with." I say<br>"the twins are annoying and district 4 is weak. I'm 'accidentally' killing the twins in the bloodbath" Clove says with a cruel smile.  
>"So why have them in the alliance?" I ask.<br>"If we leave to many out they will make there own alliance" says Glimmer  
>"ok, but gale may need more persuasion." I warn them.<br>We walk back over to the others

Clove's Perspective  
>District 12 I never thought I'd see the day district 12 actually has competitors. Now the question is do we actually let them win.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7 training scores

**beta'd by shinethetribute**

**Finally an update! Sorry I have had writers block. So this chapter imp going to try and edit it unless I just get fed up with it and give up. You will know cause there will suddenly be mistakes. At the moment I'm drinking a cup of I don't really know what to call it a cross between hot chocolate and coffee that I created but not a mocha. Not nearly as yummy even though I shouldn't be drinking coffee, if I don't ill fall asleep seriously it's early but late. As everybody is asleep but I'm used to staying up till midnight, hey I'm addicted to fanficton like I'm addicted to hunger games all I do in class is write all the characters names down and draw big hg, cf and mj on paper just ask anybody sitting near me. Today my friend asked if that's all I do and I'm like yep, cause w were suppose to be doing dictation which is really stupid cause our teacher reads random lines out of books, maybe if it was from the hunger games id actually listen I actually annoy people to read things saying what's good. So far I've got my cousin to read it because whenever we talk on facebook I annoy her about it. We haven't seen each other in ages ya know living in different states miles away. Anyway getting of topic. Never drink coffee then wait 7 hours before having more, it equally headache. Because I'm not a morning person I had it one morning then the next. After day two I had a headache at the end of school. I only drank it because there was no hot chocolate left and hey it's better than falling asleep in maths like I do sometimes for like 5 seconds. So far not caught. With 7 days of school left the teacher isn't going to know. My school had a talent quest today and if my best friend was still here I bet we would be doing our twins at war thing that we were going to post episodes on our website but since she moved to another state (what's with this moving to other states thing first I move then my cousin moves now my best friend.) Got this is long so my coffee/chocolate recipe is: 2 tbsp hot chocolate and half a tsp coffee for 250ml mug. Points if you read all my off topic stuff. Now on with the story. Oh yeah and if you review ill read your stories then mention people to read it so far.**

**Read:**

**mrslukecastellan**

**LyndseyRyder12**

**They have great hunger games stories. Both involving Cato and Clove.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hunger games**

**Because I have no idea what to write this is the best I can do**

* * *

><p>The rest of training was uneventful, now it was time for the training scores to be announced.<p>

I can't wait to see our training scores! I hope I did well, and Marvel did too. Marvel gets a 9, and Tye gets a 7. Then they show my picture with an 8, and finally Jewel with a 5. She ruins the whole point of a career. Oh well, next is District 2.

Clove's Perspective

I'm positive I'm going to get one of the best scores. We just watched district 1 and they did great, accept that girl. Seriously that's why she's not in the pack and her brother wouldn't join without her.

I'm still not sure of those 13 year old district 12 kids. There training scores will tell if they are worth anything, but we really need Katniss and Gale. We don't need the district 1 boy, Tye, so that's not a problem. Cato's score comes, up he receives a 10. Next is Cody with a 7, then me receiving a 10 and Bell with a 7. They even get the same scores. They are so weird; I can't wait to kill them.

Prim's Perspective

I'm so excited for the scores. I hope I did great. I think that district 1 girl, Glimmer is so beautiful and she's nice to me too. Like another older sister in a way but nobody can replace Katniss. I'm also scared because I'm going into these games. I don't want to die or anybody else to die. It's just not fair. Oh district 12 scores are coming on.

Katniss' Perspective

The scores are coming, Wonder what the Gamemakers will do. Maybe I shouldn't have shot at them, it could affect my family. Oh what the hell, all my family's going to die anyway, unless we can somehow get out. Gale's score comes up with a 9 then Rory's with a 7. Next is my score, an 11. Wait an 11! I should be receiving a 2 or something low, not the highest score so far! Prim isn't going to beat that, but she gets a 7, which is good.


	9. Chapter 8 interviews

Interviews

**I was thinking what is next then I remember interviews. I had already started this ages ago. See i would have had this up days ago but the draft was at school and with the weekend and me being away for 2 days. I got my vocabulary test results back today and I got all correct for the term and I got every test right all year so I got 128/128. I think I may be the only one. Proves reading is good for you. Here's the chapter and I know the last chapter's author's note was longer than the story. My new rule is shorter author's notes and just do disclaimers and get on with the story ****  
><strong>**Read****  
><strong>**Ellenka ****  
>her stories are all galeKatniss except a one-shot  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own the hunger games. Suzanne Collins does. If I was the last person on the earth I wouldn't. I could pretend but there would be no point since nobody is any longer here ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ceaser flickerman does the greeting welcoming everybody to the 75th hunger games, 3rd quarter quell then says the twist<br>All the tributes are lined up in order of girl girl boy boy for their district

GLIMMER  
>How do you feel about the quell twist<br>It's interesting. Oh I hope I win. And marvel. If not that would be so sad  
>How do you feel about your fellow district companions.<p>

Well marvel is my boyfriend and Jewel and Tye are ok.  
>*buzzer*<p>

MARVEL  
>How do you feel about the quell twist<br>As glimmer said interesting.  
>How do you feel about your fellow district companions?<p>

And again as glimmer said I'm her boyfriend, she's my girlfriend. And the others are fine I guess  
>*buzzer*<p>

CLOVE  
>How do you feel about the quell twist<br>Well it's diffidently good.  
>How do you feel about your fellow district companions?<p>

Cato's my boyfriend and do you want the nice answer of the honest answer for the others.  
>Oh whichever<br>There annoying, uncareer, whiny, tributes that are going to die in the bloodbath. Courtesy of me.  
>Well can we have the nice Answer<br>That was the nice answer  
>*buzzer*<p>

CATO  
>How do you feel about the quell twist<br>It's good. Couldn't care less. As long as I get to compete  
>How do you feel about your fellow district companions.<p>

Well you heard clove is my girlfriend. And the others. Probably what clove said. I call dibs on Cody.  
>*buzzer*<p>

KATNISS  
>How do you feel about the quell twist<br>the quell is good cause not as many people would die and if it was the same amount quadruple the tributes would be safe  
>How do you feel about your fellow district companions.<p>

My sister prim and family friends  
>*buzzer*<p>

PRIMROSE  
>How do you feel about the quell twist<br>basically what Katniss said. Not as many tributes dying  
>How do you feel about your fellow district companions.<p>

Katniss is my sister and and *silently hopes buzzer will go off* *buzzer*  
>Phew<p>

GALE  
>How do you feel about the quell twist<br>Maybe not as many people would die if it was normal. But it's double.  
>How do you feel about your fellow district companions?<p>

Well Rory is my brother, Katniss is my hu-girlfriend and prim is wait for Rory to answer that  
>*buzzer*<p>

RORY  
>How do you feel about the quell twist<br>More victors is good right.  
>How do you feel about your fellow district companions?<p>

Well gale is my brother, Katniss is my girlfriend's sister. And Prim well she's my girlfriend. *if you dumb Capitol people didn't get that* Rory thinks to himself

*buzzer*

the tributes move back into the training centre building for a good nights rest

* * *

><p><strong>I considered breaking this up but decided to do it together better to have a medium chapter than short ones actually it's not that long but anyway review please. I also told myself I would have it up yesterday but kind of forgot to type it up because my cousin kept talking to me. So review please. I only have 3 days left of school then on the holidays I have to 'babysit' my little sister and brother. This means lots of time to write. Also I need your opinion on whether I should do the other district 1 and 2 OC's. (Jewel, Tye, Bell, Cody). Getting closer to the arena. That will be the next chapter. I have no idea when i will update. Maybe 2 days, a week, a month 5 months 2 weeks 4 days 25 minutes 11 seconds 2 milliseconds from now. Well you get the point. I edited this but im sure there is mistakes<strong>


	10. Chapter 9 Cornucopia

**This chapter was written ages ago and ive only just been bothered to type it. And this is probably not going to be posted for a while. Im just that lazy. Plus its gonna take me forever to type. I had a speech thing i had to do for school and it was about the same length of this chapter when i wrote it on the paper like i did with this draft. And i was up all night typing it. Since it is already the middle of the night and im in desperate need of coffee, who knows how long it will take me to type.**

**Read **

**Ellenka**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the hunger games and never will. Never in a million years**

**On with the story**

**Ugg cant find the right draft page...**

**Oh here we go**

* * *

><p>KPOV<p>

Everybody is standing, ready, around the cornucopia. 60 seconds to observe. 60 seconds till the gong rings. Signalling the beginning. Beginning of these wretched games. I see three bows with a sheath of arrows each.

CPOV

60 seconds till i can run. Beginning of the bloodbath. There is a belt of knives i see.

GPOV

Im ready. Just 60 seconds. Three bows and three sheaths of arrows. Wonder who else can use a bow and arrow. Oh yeah district 12. Still wondering how they learnt that.

KPOV

Ding! The gong goes off signalling the beginning of the end. I run towards the bow and arrows, grabbing a bow and sheath of arrows. I see gale besides me with another bow and sheath of arrows. Prim and rory. Where are they. Scanning the area i see rory pulling prim towards the forest. No immediate threat. We may be allied with the careers, but still im getting out of this bloodbath. I run in the same direction. Gale matching my pase. Just like hunting in the woods in district 12. As we run to the woods out of the corner of my eye i see the district 2 tributes, bell and cody fleeing. Guess they took clove's threat seriously. I would too. Clove is busy with a district 6 boy. Weird thing is at the cornucopia there are lots of weapons but no supplies. How do they expect us to survive? Do they want the games to go by really fast. When e meet up with Rory and prim they have a backpack. They didn't have that before

"how did you get that" i ask

"it was on the ground" says Rory

So the supplies are spread out. Thats when i hear 21 canons go off. Thats when we head back. Along the way there is another backpack. Thats 2.

CPOV

Ding! Now the bloodbath begins. I sprint to the knives, grabbing them. Getting ready to kill. Where are cody and bell. Katniss and gale are running into the woods. I spy the district 6 boy and kill him.

GPOV

Ive got the last bow and arrow set. By the end of the bloodbath only me, marvel, clov and cato remain. Not sure who is dead but a few minutes after the canons go off district 12 comes out of the forest with 2 backpacks and the other bows and arrows. There were no backpacks at the cornucopia. Not even food. Only weapons. No supplies.

'how did you get the backpacks' i ask

'the supplies are spread around the arena' says Katniss

'i say we go find more' says cato

Everybody nods in unison

We divide into groups, marvel and me. Katniss, gale, prim and rory. cato and clove

As we trek through the woods we hear yelling. Peeking through a bush i see the brother and sister from district 7

'you are so annoying! I hate you' screams the girl

'well that makes two of us' yells the boy

'ill kill you' yells the girl

'ha you cant kill me, just try' says the boy

Thats when the girl throws a knife at him. He falls to the ground in pain. She starts stabbing him. Even after the canon goes off. Until she regains herself and seems to realise what she just did.

'forgive me mother' she whispers

Then stabs herself through the heart. A canon goes off and a hovercraft collects the bodies. Me and marvel find 2 backpacks and head back to camp

CPOV

2 canons go off. Me and cato have found 3 backpacks. Before we head back.

When we get back everybody else is already there. We go through the packs finding food, iodine tablets, water bottles, medical supplies, night vision goggles, sleeping bags, socks, plastic sheets, rope and wire. We sort the stuff. Luckily we have 8 backpacks.

**Wow this chapter took me a while to write.(even though its really short) Days. Cause i couldn't get around to actually type it all up. Yeah i was being lazy. Ive found a whole list of popular books that im gonna read over the holidays. A few that are not in the top 100 fanfictions on fanfiction but are in the top 200 on goodreads are:**

**Matched series**

**Uglies series **

**Merry Christmas (cause i probably wont update till after Christmas, actually probably next year so) And A Happy New Year**


	11. Chapter 10 Allies?

**I've been reading a new book. Uglies. And in my opinion book 1 was great but book 2 just sucked. I can't even seem to pick up book i thought i wouldn't update soon but I just had this idea last night, well technically morning since it was 1. I have writers block for the rest of the story. As this rate I'll probably only get 1 more chapter after this out before school starts again.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I won't and will never own the hunger games<p>

Read:

Ellenka

Bell POV

Me and Cody where trekking through the woods when rustling came from a bush. Great we are going to die and we only just escaped the bloodbath. And clove. Me and Cody are clutching each other. Hey at least we will die together. But out of the bush comes district 1, Jewel and Tye.

*'we don't want to hurt you' says Jewel

'But we will if we have to' says Tye *****

All they had was a knife and a backpack. Well we had a backpack too.

'Allies?' I ask

'Sure' replies Jewel

Awkward silence

'Um think we should find somewhere to camp?' asks Cody

'Good idea' I say

'What about over there?' asks Tye pointing over to a river. Why didn't I see that before?

'Yeah that's a good spot' says jewel

We walk a little further until we sit down and open the backpacks. There are 2 water bottles in them both, Lots of water purifier, 2 sleeping bags, Rope, A bandage, and a pair of night vision goggles.

Jewel POV

I like bell. She's a good friend. But these are the tributes clove declared she hates on nationwide TV. Are they even safe to be around? They practically have a guarantee death.

As we settle down we have a situation. 2 sleeping bags. 4 people.

'Um what do we do with he sleeping bag situation' I ask

'We are related you know. We can just share' says Cody

'You want me to share with her?' asks Tye

God brothers. I roll my eyes

'Well duh, not like I want to share with you anymore than you want to share with me' i say

Bell has a weird look on her face. She's trying to look at something in the trees.

'Or Bell has a weird look on her face. She's trying to look at something in the trees.

'Or you could just have this' bell says as she walks over to what she was staring at. Concealed by trees is a sleeping bag. More random supplies. Cody and bell get in one of the sleeping bags and they both fit. How are they from a career district and so small. You can tell they have been training. But it only looks like for a year. Mustn't have thought they would end up here. They are so close. Makes me wish I had a twin. A sister. Not a brother. There just annoying. We all settle down to sleep. Tye volunteers to take the first watch so i fall asleep knowing my older brother is watching over me.

* * *

><p><strong>I am now out of ideas for a while.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No read squiggly lines. But there's probably stuff that my spell check doesn't know what I'm spelling. That actually happened on an assignment of a movie review. And the teacher gave everybody an or b judging on the format end didn't bother reading it. When I showed my mum she said that's synthetic not sympathy <strong>

**If there's are two ** surrounding a phrase that means it needs explaining**

**** That phrase is from Uglies which i do not own and never will. It's actually used when the specials come to the smoke. The specials use it as a threat against anybody trying to escape. I won't explain further cause it will just go on forever and spoil it. Review please.**

**Christmas countdown: 5 days**


	12. Chapter 12 Watching Food

**I have absolutely no idea what to write so I'm just gonna stare at the screen till an idea hits me.**

**Have any of you heard the new song: safe and sound by Taylor Swift feat. Civil war. I've repeated it so many times. Almost as much as I've watched the trailer. As soon as I found that out I'm like, omg Taylor Swift AND hunger games together!**

**If you want to see a certain **_**what if**_** tell me and ill write it if i feel like it. When i have a **_**what if**_** idea i see if there is already one and if there isn't then i add it to the list of stuff to write. Usually i have an idea of what may happen when i get the **_**what if**_** idea.**

**I was planning on taking forever to write this. See aboth note was written a week ago. But i got a ton of reviews so I'm gonna write**

**Thanks to**

**Ellenka**

**rueprimgaleANDfang**

**(and the anonymous ones)**

**hg3er**

**clovexcato **

**Now read the story. First post of 2012**

Kpov

As we all settle down to rest, I volunteer for first watch along with Clove. I'm pretty sure she doesn't trust me and I don't trust her. I guess she hasn't realised she has a lot more weight on me. And knows how to use weapons. But my archery skill probably looks pretty intimidating. Suddenly the sky lights up. The capitol seal appears and the anthem plays. Nobody else has woken up. Or they might have but don't care. 25 tributes have dies. all districts 11, 10, 9, 8, 7 and 6. Finally a girl from 5.

Eventually its time to swap. Prim and glimmer have to take this watch. I don't see how prim can do anything, but she wanted to help. And she asked glimmer to watch with her.

Cpov

I'm not gonna trust district 12. Well i could trust the younger ones, not like they can do anything. But Katniss and Gale, they can do archery. I'm still not sure where district 12 obtained that skill. All their previous tributes have been weak. I'm sure they produce coal. Soon i go to wake Glimmer.

'wh-what?' Glimmer says sleepily

'Your watch' I say, followed by a yawn

She gets up and i go lay next to Cato.

Gpov

I go to sit under a tree and Prim comes over to me.

'Hey Prim' I greet

'Hi Glimmer' she says

We just sit there in silence. Prim is really nice and sweet. Unlike her companions. And she's helpful, she could heal us or if we needed it, her and Katniss could find food.

Ppov

Glimmer's cool. She's not like most careers. Most just want to kill the other tributes to win. I let out a yawn.

'How long do we have left?' I question

'Um we are about done' Glimmer says

The next few minutes my eyes get heavier and heavier. I have to wake Rory. I get up and i guess glimmer gets what I'm doing 'cause she goes to wake marvel. I lay next to Katniss and go to sleep.

Kpov

When I wake Gale and Cato are still up from their shift. It's kind of weird 'cause I usually get up and go hunting, whereas hear there's no need. For the moment. A few minutes later clove wakes.

Cpov

Cato and Gale are still up, and Katniss is. Looks like she's a morning person too. Or maybe its cause she does something in the morning, hunting maybe? Sounded like what Gale was going to say in the interview. But obviously the dumb capitol people didn't pick that up. They can do archery well and Katniss and Gale hit the bullseye every time they shot. But where would they obtain a bow in district 12. Unless they made them. I'm up 'cause i usually have training in the morning, I have no problem getting up.

Next Marvel wakes up, followed by Glimmer.

'I'm hungry' Glimmer says randomly

'Well what do we have?' Cato asks

Katniss gets up and heads to the pill of stuff we have. She comes back with some apples she puts them on the ground and goes back, this time coming back with some berries. After putting them on the ground she goes to wake up prim and Rory. Not saying a word the whole time. Everybody's eyes are on her. Glimmer gets up and grabs an apple and a few berries from where Katniss put them. Now we are watching her.

'Good, but the capitol food's better' she says

Well she is a little weird that way. We all go forward and grab some berries and an apple.

Glimmer gets up and walks to a berry bush i didn't notice before. I look at it and it, its, nightlock.

'Glimmer not that' Prim says

At the same time Katniss says 'that's poisonous' as well as me saying 'don't eat them'

Luckily we stopped her before she ate it. The boys are looking at us weirdly.

'It's nightlock' Katniss says

'Remember the games when a tribute died from that berry 'cause they thought they won and ate a berry out of victory not realising there was another tribute left' i say

'Oh' is all she says

**And that's where in stopping it 'cause I cant think anymore. **

**This is actually longer than i thought it would get. Its really just a filler. If I don't update soon , I will at least update in march 'cause 1. my birthday is in march and 2. The hunger games movie comes out in march! I want advanced movie tickets to the hunger games premier.**

**I'm getting mortal instruments next week. I've read 2 sample chapters and I really wanna read more. Guess I broke my promise to not start new books. I read way too much. **


	13. Chapter 13 Near Death and Cooking

**COME JOIN MY FORUM!~ .net/forum/May_the_Odds/104190/**

**Link is also on my profile if that one doesnt show up, or work**

**It's not march I know. I've been home from school for the past 2 days. Thursday was a public holiday and Friday (today) you don't have to go to school, it's practically flooded but not closed. So i got so much homework for 3 days of school and I finally finished it and got to write. I've already got the idea for the next chapter! So I started that a little after finishing this chapter yesterday, and my friend wanted this up, so here it is. It's really long too. I was going to put next chapters' ideas in here but it would just be way too long. **

**I will now quote my cousin on what she said when I asked her favourite tribute excluding Katniss and Peeta. (she was up to the part where Katniss blew up the careers' supplies)(its exactly copy and pasted from what she wrote on facebook to me)**

'My favourite is rue but cato is a good charicter i read a few more pages just then and i love how he just skits out'

**Now you can read whatever I end up writing! (reviewers will be at bottom note)**

Kpov

Later that day Glimmer, Marvel, Cato and Clove head out hunting while Prim, Rory, gale and i stay at camp. Gale and I are going a few meters away from camp. Just to find some berries and nuts. We took our bows with us just in case we see a squirrel or something. Prim and Rory have a knife back at camp. Its fine since neither gale nor I are going far. Only a few meters. Really.

Cpov

We 4 careers in the group are going hunting. I hope to find bell and Cody but i doubt we will find them.

After a while of looking we find a tribute. One of the district 3 boys. District 3 has a weird bunch.

*flashback*

District 3 reaping

"And now for the girl tribute" said the district 3 escort Anthea.

She walks to the reaping ball and pulls out a slip of paper.

Anthea has orange hair with purple tips. It's a wig. I can tell since it's not completely straight. She is in a short purple dress. The dress has orange flowers near the top. The bottom is in plaits. The straps have little orange flowers on them. Her shoes are zebra striped but instead of being black and white, they are orange and purple.

She then walks back to the microphone and calls out.

"Ellie" a girl about 15 comes up onto the stage. She has short brown hair and green eyes. A boy follows her. He looks like her. He has brown hair and green eyes also.

"What's your name?" Anthea asks

"Danny" he replies

Anthea goes over to a boys reaping bowl and draws out a name.

"Jay" she says.

A boy who looks the exact same as Danny comes up followed by a girl with blue eyes and black hair.

"What's your name" Anthea asks

"Diana" this girl is also 15.

Danny is 17 and jay is 16. The boys could be twins.

District 3 Interviews

Ellie

How do u feel about the quell twist?

Well it's a um good twist.

How do you feel about your fellow district companions?

Danny is my brother, jay is my cousin and Diana is my best friend

Danny

How do u feel about the quell twist?

It's creative with the numbers

How do you feel about your fellow district companions?

Ellie, she's my sister, Jay, he my cousin, and Diana is like another little sister, in a way.

Diana

How do u feel about the quell twist?

Whoever made it was smart

How do you feel about your fellow district companions?

Ellie is my best friend and jay is my boyfriend. And Danny is like an older brother

Jay

How do u feel about the quell twist?

It's clever. 75, 3 and 8. Love

How do you feel about your fellow district companions?

Ellie and Danny are my cousins and Diana is my girlfriend.

*end flashback*

I have no idea which one he is. They are so alike.

He bends down to pick something up and that's when a spear goes threw his back and a canon firing.

I glance around and see marvel smirking. Show off. I roll my eyes. We walk a little more until we find the 2 district 3 girls. Diana and Ellie. They are just talking. Glimmer shoots an arrow at Ellie and i throw a knife at Diana. 2 canons go off. We are out in the open where the girls' bodies are lying on the ground. That's when the remaining district 3 boy runs through the bushes calling out names

"Ellie, Danny, Diana."

It's Jay. So marvel killed Danny.

Jay stops in his tracks seeing us. Cato goes forward and stabs him with his sword. Jay the whole time was frozen with fear. Another canon sounds. Along with another canon. 5 canons? Wonder who died.

Gpov

5 canons have sounded. I think everybody is thinking the same thing because everybody seems to be just standing there in their thoughts

"Whose canon was that" says a voice

Marvel.

"Who knows" says Cato

"We'll find out tonight" I say

"We'll let go again" says Clove

Ppov

Katniss and gale have left to look for food when i hear noise coming from the bush

"Rory what's that noise?" I ask

"I don't know." he replies.

He grabs the knife we have. The only weapon that we can pick up that we have.

That's when a boy comes through the bushes. A district 4 boy, Dylan.

See comes over to me with a grin on his face and a knife in hand. Rory jumps in front of me with the knife in his hand. Dylan has the knife ready to slit Rory's throat. Rory has dropped his knife. Dylan drops the knife in his hand as two arrows pierce him. One just aboth the temple and another, a little to the side of the heart. A canon fires. Followed by another. 5 canons have fired. One of them must have been Dylan's. Katniss and gale emerge from the woods. They shot the arrows.

Kpov

I'd seen what was happening. One of those district 4 guys was about to slit Rory's throat. That couldn't happen. So i did what i did. I shot at him. It hit him just aboth the temple. Another arrow pierces him just to the side of the heart. I look up and see gale coming out of the woods, as do i. 2 canons fire. 5 have fired today.

Coral's pov (this is another oc)

They killed Dylan. I need revenge. Dylan is- was my boyfriend. I loved him so much. Now, he's gone. Just gone. All because of district 12. I need to kill somebody. I hear a rustling in a nearby bush. As I turn around I'm sure I spot some fiery red hair. More noise. I turn again and see it again. Then I see a girl. Not just any girl. No. This girl is Fay. One of the district 5 girls. The only living one. You may be wondering, what's so special about her, well she's Lily's sister. Lily is the victor of the 74th hunger games, last year's games. She outsmarted the rest by hiding.

Fay's pov

A girl has seen me. She's out to get me. Forcing me and my brother to go into these games. It's probably cause of my sister. They probably rigged it. Just to eliminate the tributes loved ones, sincerely. If I'm going to die, I'm taking her down with me. There is one weapon I have, nightlock.

I stop dead in my tracks. She runs right into me. Knocking me down with her. I dropped the berries on the ground in the fall. I reach out for them but coral she's what I'm doing and gets them before me.

"aww, did you want these berries" she teases whiles sitting on me. As I try to reach for them again she pulls them from my reach, which isn't far considering she's on top of me and I can hardly move. She lifts them to her mouth, my eyes brighten and I stay still, she doesn't know what they are and she's going to eat them.

Coral's pov

She wants these berries. I have no idea what for. I'm going to eat them. She cant get them then. I ready my knife in one hand and the berries in the other

"Say goodbye" and I stab her. The canon doesn't go off yet. I then swallow the berries. I have one last glance at the berries that are still in my hand and my eyes widen. There nightlock. Nightlock, my last thought.

Fay's pov

She readies her knife in one hand and the berries in the other.

"Say goodbye." I silently say goodbye to my family, my mother, my father, my sister and my brother. She stabs me. I'm not dead yet. She then eats the berries. She glances once more at me then the berries and her eyes widen as she realises the just ate her death. Her canon fires and I close my eyes, letting death take me.

Kpov

A canon fires. Followed by another. Another 2 tributes dead. I'll have to wait till tonight to see whose left.

Cpov

As we are running back to camp another 2 canons fire. More dead.

We arrive back at the camp- having killed 1 tribute each- happy, in a way only a career is. Prim and Rory are sitting on the ground, shaking? Prim is shaking. Katniss and gale are doing something, skinning some rabbits. They keep looking back at prim and Rory. Glimmer is running over to prim. They have become friends over the few days we've been trapped here. I catch Katniss's eye and give her a look saying 'what happened'. Yes I'm being friendly with district 12. Who would have thought? Me, the great career, liking district 12, of all the districts, 12. But really, people just think I'm a heartless, inhumane person. I'm not. I do care for people.

Gpov

When I see prim shaking, I immediately move over to her to try and comfort her.

"what happened?" I question

"d-d-district 4... b-boy...r-rory...de-dead" is all she says before she breaks down in tears. I feel somebody come sit down next to me. Rory looks to see who it is and as do I. momentarily I tear my gaze from Prim to see Marvel.

"There was a guy from district 4, he was about to kill prim and i when Katniss and gale came back from hunting and shot him. We were so close to death, that's why she's crying." Says Rory.

I look around to see what everybody is doing. Katniss has traded places with Cato and now Cato and gale are working on the rabbits, and probably explaining what happened. Katniss and clove are setting up a fire and explaining what happened also. Not like we need to worry about a fire, where careers. And there aren't many tributes left. I just wonder who is left.

I help prim up and walk her over to Katniss and clove. Marvel and Rory follow me. Cato and gale are on their way over with 2 rabbits, a squirrel and a wild turkey. I sit prim down and go over to our supplies. I grab some strawberries and some bananas. I go back over to everybody else.

"Are these poisonous?" I joke holding up the strawberries. Remembering the incident this morning. Then plop one in my mouth. Everybody is laughing. Lightening up the mood. I put the strawberries and bananas on the ground and sit.

"I'll cook" Katniss says

"Catnip you can't cook" says Gale

"Who can cook?" asks Clove

"Me" I say. I learnt to cook when I was young. My mother can't cook so me and my little sister, flick learnt. It's actually fun.

"I'll help." prim says, cheerfully?

Katniss grabs the wild turkey and gale looks at her puzzled.

"I'm determined to cook this. No matter what any of you say," it looks like Prim is about to object when Katniss continues, "not even for you Prim."

Katniss starts to attach a stick to it and puts it into the fire. 5 minutes later it comes out black. How did she burn it so fast?

"Ugh, stupid fire" says Katniss

"Catnip it's not the fire, u just can't cook" says Gale

"How do u burn something so fast" asks Cato

"It's not possible to burn something so fast" says Clove

"Katniss your cursed" says Rory

"I'm not eating that, Glimmer cook something" says Marvel

"Sorry Katniss but that really isn't edible, I'm going to cook something" I say.

"Katniss remember when I said to leave the cooking to me and mother, I'm going to help Glimmer." says Prim .

She gets up and we set go work. I go over to our supplies and find a pot called a camp oven.* Its a heavy iron pot that was used when camping before the uprising. I try lifting it, without success. Why is this thing so heavy? Marvel must have seen me struggling and comes over to help me. Katniss has gotten some herbs and vegetables. Some oregano and parsley. Along with some spring onions or shallots if u want to call them that, carrots and tomatoes (even though it's also a fruit).

I see prim coming back over to me with some flour, salt, milk powder, sugar and butter. Where did we even get these things from?

I cut up the vegetables (and fruit), then put them in the camp oven. Then i cut up the rabbit and plop it in.

"Can somebody get some water?" I ask

I look up to see what everybody was doing. Or is. Cato and Clove are talking and kissing. Katniss and gale are talking. Katniss keeps looking at Prim and I think Gale is trying to reassure her. Or something. Marvel and Rory seem to be talking about something. The bananas and strawberries are all gone. At my voice Rory and Marvel stop talking and look up. Marvel simply nods and gets up. Rory gets up also to help marvel. They get two bottles of the water that was purifying. I go to your supplies and look for something to flavour it. I find some beef and chicken stock cubes. The stuff the capitol has. We have theses at home in district 1. There just little powdered stock. It's cool how they do it. I add the water to the stew so it covers the ingredients. I then add the chicken stock cube ** by crumbling it and sprinkling it around the stew. I then mix it and put the lid on top. I push it till it's almost at the fire. Then I get this thing with a long handle and hook on the end. Marvel knows what I'm trying to do and comes over and takes the stick thing. He hooks the hook to the handle on the camp oven and lifts it into the fire.

I go and see what Prim's doing. She's put the milk powder in a water bottle with some of the water we had and shaking it to mix it. All the other ingredients where in a bowl. She then pores the now milk into the bowl and starts mixing it with her hands to form a dough.

"What are you making?" I ask curiously.

"Damper." *** She replies.

There is just a silence for a moment. Prim goes back to her work.

"Need any help?" I ask, needing something to do.

"Yeah I need some sticks." She says.

"Sticks it is!" I say.

I go and find some sticks.

By the time I'm done I have enough sticks. (8)

I bring them over to prim and she starts putting damper dough on them. I start helping her.

"Marvel, Rory, come help us." I call.

They come over and we hand them 2 of the sticks with damper on them each. Prim and i also have 2 sticks with damper on them. We go over to the fire and prim instructs us to put them over the fire so they can cook. After about 10 minutes she says they should be ready and we take them out. Prim starts walking to Katniss and gale and motions for Rory to follow. She then gives Katniss one and Rory gives gale one. I walk over to clove and Cato with Marvel following me and give Clove one with Marvel giving one to Cato.

"mmm prim you made damper" says Katniss as she inhales the scent of the bread.

"Yep." replies Prim.

We all start eating the damper.

Prim has some flour on her hands and she shakes it off and it goes all on Rory. Rory looks at her and gets some flour from the bag and sprinkles it on Prim then they get more and throw it at Katniss and Gale. Who then throw flour at Cato and Clove. I'm watching this unfold, laughing until flour is throw into my face. I look to beside me and see marvel coated in flour with more ready. I get some flour too and start throwing it at everybody. You may think flour isn't dangerous, but it's flammable. **** Luckily by time everybody has settled down from the flour fight it hasn't combusted.

After we have eaten the damper and all laughing, I feel like I've forgotten something.

What is it... what is it... what i- the stew!

I jump up and run to get the stew. Everybody is looking at me curiously. Them marvel realises what's got me so worked up. He gets up to and grabs the stick thing and gets the camp oven from the fire. It's too hot to touch. He uses the stick thing to take off the lid. It smells wonderful and it's perfectly cooked.

"Um how do we eat it?" Asks marvel

"Oh I never thought of that" I say

"We can put it in leaves" pipes up prim. She's a genius.

I look around for some leaves.

Found some! I see some really big leaves on a tree.***** I can just reach them. These are huge. I get 4 of them. Bringing them back I grab a real big spoon and start putting the stew on the leaves. I then grab one and go sit next to marvel with to spoons. Everybody seems to jump out of their trance and go get some food. The first person to is Prim. She grabs a leaf and 2 spoons also. Then before Katniss or Clove can move Gale and Cato get up and grab the 2 remaining leaves and some spoons. Then sit back down. Everybody eats the stew I made.

Eventually its time for bed. Prim and I volunteer for first shift. Everybody was arguing that we need rest but I come up with the perfect persuasion. We will get more rest if we aren't interrupted in the middle of the night and eventually everybody agrees.

The anthem blasts from hidden speakers and the sky lights up.

The pictures of the district 3 tributes, a boy and a girl from district 4 and a girl from district 5.

When the sky goes dark again everybody goes to sleep. Leaving only prim and I awake.

That leaves 16 tributes. All of us, the district 5 boys, the other people from 1 and 2 and a girl and boy from 4. The games are coming to a close.

Prim and I talked for as while but eventually got tired and went to wake up Katniss and clove.

Cpov

I have to find out how to make damper. It's delicious! When I get out of this arena, when and not if. I'm going to make damper. Or at least get somebody to make it for me.

I'm almost out of this arena. Although I'm not going until i kill Bell.

Kpov

16 tributes. That's all that's left. We're so close! Prim and Rory have to at least get out of this alive.

I can't believe prim made damper! We rarely get it. Only on good hunting days when we have enough money to buy the ingredients.

Eventually Clove and I go wake up Gale and Cato.

**THIS CHAPTER IS 3000 WORDS!(Excluding authors notes) and 9 pages long (including authors notes)8 pages (excluding authors notes)**

***otherwise known as a Dutch oven. that's something used in Australia when camping. I think there is another name for it but cant remember. I don't know if its in other countries.**

**** chicken and rabbit. Weird combination i know. **

*****damper~ a traditional (I think) Australian bread baked over a campfire on a stick. **

****** flour is flammable. Google it. My dad works with making stuff that gets packaged and put on supermarket shelves. My mum and i only just found that out. It can combust if its everywhere. That's why its packed tightly. So it cant combust.**

******* imagine banana tree leaves but on a smaller tree that glimmer can reach.**

**The stew thats being made i just came up with so don't try it at home! I have never and don't plan on having rabbit. Ill stick to beef, pork, lamb and chicken. But i dought u can get that in the arena. And sugar. **

**Ive probably accidentally used text language in here like writing u instead of you. Im to lazy to fix that up. I just do it a lot so it kinda sets in. **

**Anyway im gonna put the reviewers her: thanks to-**

**Elleschi-Deity of WrittenWords (u had to go change your name to something long and complicated didn't u? She also has another new story for anybody who has read PJO. Its called 'a daughter of the sun')**

**gimmygummybears (she has no stories cause i made her get fanfiction. I will get her to write something. Eventually)**

**HungerGamesForevuh (go read her/his stories. 'away from home' i really creative! And they deserve reviews!)**


	14. Chapter 14 Important Note!

Hiya. This is not an update, but a rathe important note.

I'm sure most of you have heard about the 24tributes24authors thing. Well I really want to do something like that. But not steal the whole idea. So I come up with an idea of Capitol oc's rather than an syot. I could just roleplay it but I really want to write something. So basically what I came up with was what Capitol teenagers though of there live. Weather they hate the hunger games, or love them, or don't really care. So we could also have them watching a hunger games. Like something irrelevant that no victor is from. We could also have school drama, latest fashion trends and much, much more! It's your imagination. :)

No limit on how many people can join. So just join. Now!

Now how to get there? Well the forum is a hunger games forum called capitol life. There is also a thing you can click that's on my profile that will take you there. Or you could just take out the spaces bellow.

http:/ forum. fanfiction .net/forum/ Capitol_Life/ 105699/

Now I know there are people reading this that don't review. So you don't have to review to join the forum. Do it or else. Mwahaha. See you on the forum. Remember. Get on the forum or else.

So here are the spoilers for next chapter if you wanna know what I'm currently writing.

The feast is coming up. Clove has decided she's not leaving the arena till she kills bell and Cody (same goes for Cato) so bell and Cody are deciding not to go to the feast. There is a twist in store for prim and rory. Meh nothing really special for anybody else that I've got planned.  
>Btw I've written like one paragraph in each of the girls pov's. And most if it is just copy and pasted. Just the little sentence that holds there though before prim starts screaming. I've been busy with exams lately. I wrote a paragraph of the feast in science but I don't know where the paper went.<p>

Btw does anybody know long division? Without it I'm gonna fail Maths. And Maths is my strongest subject. My friend calls me at human calculator. I've asked almost everybody. My friend does know but I dough she will have the time to teach me. She's got exams too. My Internet friend doesn't know, my cousin never had to learn it as her teacher even said it was pointless. My patents think its pointless and have no idea how to do it. I don't even see the point of it. I mean theres a reason we have calculators and short division.

So ah yeah please come along! Pretty please with a cherry on top. Or an update on top. Lol. Might get me writing. I might be able to still get an update up in march. But the movie is out in like 4 weeks and I've also got Leo's and musical rehearsal which takes up most of my Tuesday's after school and Saturday mornings and Sunday afternoons.

Also for the movie me and my friends are gonna go see it together. My friends brother is going to cause he wants to see it. That will probably get us all allowed to go since her brother is in year 12. I'm gonna go as prim. None of my friends are gonna get it cause they haven't read the book but I'm working on it. One if them is gonna read it. It's really gonna get annoying with all the people who think they are fans but haven't read the book. Been working on my prim costume.

Wow how did I get from my forum to costumes for the movie?

Oh and the movie is on a thursday for me. What a stupid day. Me and my friends are seeing it on the Sunday. Cause we can't watch something at midnight with school. And tickets will probably be sold out.

So yeah Im gonna shut up now. I say so a lot.

:)

Join the forum!

Oh and I have a few oneshots and other story ideas in progress.


	15. Chapter 15 Feast

**Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to me! **

**Yes its my birthday today. Took time out of my busy (not really) schedule to write this. I actually had half this chapter written already. Typed another half of it last night on my iPod and now the rest tonight. When I should really be doing my assignment. I'll just do it in the morning... **

***morning comes and I have yet to do my assignment. I get a detention. Great* this will probably happen. I mean question impossible! Visit an Australia vs. India cricket match in India. When all the cricket matches this year are being held in Australia. Anybody know the destination? Feel free to tell me. I'll decided a chapter to you.**

**I have almost gotten myself expelled twice last week. almost punched to guys in my class cause the wouldn't leave me alone. Stupid boy in my class keeps annoying me cause I have an iPhone and another guy threw chicken noodles on my bag. Then I drew a manga version of my substitute teacher. I've had a resent obsession with drawing manga. I would like to thank elleshi for teaching me how. funnily my friend reads manga. She says I draw them wrong cause the ones she's seen are different.**

**I shall now stop rambling and let you read the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Oh and btw my birthday cake that i made was a mockingjay cake. A round cake, then i drew a pic of the mockingjay pin and copied the outline -from the paper- of it onto the cake using a knife to lightly cut it. The cut the bits that would be black and filled those parts with cream. I tried writing 'May the odds be ever in your favour' on the outside but the icing ran down the sides. **

**Now read!**

* * *

><p>PPOV<p>

Half way through the day trumpets start to blast threw the arena. An announcement.

CONGRATULATIONS TO THE REMAINING 16 TRIBUTES. THERE WILL BE A FEAST AT THE COURNOCUPIA TOMORROW AT MIDDAY. DONT DECLINE MY OFFER JUST YET, NO THIS IS NO ORNINARY FEAST. THE PERSON TO GET THE GOLD CARD WILL GET THEMSELVES AND ONE OTHER FROM THEIR DISTRICT OUT OF THE ARENA, THEY WILL BE THE FIRST 2 OF THE 8 VICTORS.

Claudius Templesmith's voice blasts threw the arena with what he just said. A feast. Out of the arena. I look around at everybody. They are all looking at Rory and I.

"No!" I yell

Kpov

Half way through the day trumpets start to blast threw the arena. An announcement.

CONGRATULATIONS TO THE REMAINING 16 TRIBUTES. THERE WILL BE A FEAST AT THE COURNOCUPIA TOMORROW AT MIDDAY. DONT DECLINE MY OFFER JUST YET, NO THIS IS NO ORNINARY FEAST. THE PERSON TO GET THE GOLD CARD WILL GET THEMSELVES AND ONE OTHER FROM THEIR DISTRICT OUT OF THE ARENA, THEY WILL BE THE FIRST 2 OF THE 8 VICTORS.

Claudius Templesmith's voice blasts threw the arena with what he just said. A feast. Out of the arena. I look to Prim and Rory, they are getting out of this arena tomorrow.

"No!" Prim yells

Gpov

Half way through the day trumpets start to blast threw the arena. An announcement.

CONGRATULATIONS TO THE REMAINING 16 TRIBUTES. THERE WILL BE A FEAST AT THE COURNOCUPIA TOMORROW AT MIDDAY. DONT DECLINE MY OFFER JUST YET, NO THIS IS NO ORNINARY FEAST. THE PERSON TO GET THE GOLD CARD WILL GET THEMSELVES AND ONE OTHER FROM THEIR DISTRICT OUT OF THE ARENA, THEY WILL BE THE FIRST 2 OF THE 8 VICTORS.

Claudius Templesmith's voice blasts threw the arena with what he just said. A feast. Out of the arena. I look towards Prim and Rory. They need to get out the most, they are so young. Its cruel.

"No!" Prim yells

Cpov

Half way through the day trumpets start to blast threw the arena. An announcement.

CONGRATULATIONS TO THE REMAINING 16 TRIBUTES. THERE WILL BE A FEAST AT THE COURNOCUPIA TOMORROW AT MIDDAY. DONT DECLINE MY OFFER JUST YET, NO THIS IS NO ORNINARY FEAST. THE PERSON TO GET THE GOLD CARD WILL GET THEMSELVES AND ONE OTHER FROM THEIR DISTRICT OUT OF THE ARENA, THEY WILL BE THE FIRST 2 OF THE 8 VICTORS.

Claudius Templesmith's voice blasts threw the arena with what he just said. A feast. Out of the arena. Not like if need that, I'm not leaving until Bell is dead. I look in Prim and Rory's direction. They need this. Not me.

"No!" Prim yells.

Ppov

They can't do this. They can't make me and Rory leave. Somebody else should leave.

"Somebody else can leave, not me" i say.

"Really prim, you and Rory have almost died already, your leaving" says Katniss.

"Prim just, just , let's get out of the arena, ok?" Rory says, its more or a statement than rather a question.

* * *

><p>Ppov<p>

As everybody got ready for the feast- that I had not-so-sincerely objected to -to begin, positioned at different angles in the forest surrounding the cornucopia. Ready to run.

Something shot down onto the ground then a table came rising from the ground where the object had fallen.

After everybody had came to their senses, Glimmer and Marvel ran and got on opposite sides of the table. The district 4 male runs out but it hit with a knife. By who? Clove. Hidden in a bush. The -now- angered district 4 female is running too, but she is hit with an arrow from Glimmer. On queue Katniss runs out. Rory follows like I am suppose to as well. I guess I don't get much of a say. I run after Rory and Gale follows us. Katniss and Gale position themselves near the table like Glimmer and Marvel. Now I'm suppose to run and get the card.

But I don't. I don't want to leave and have others suffer. Rory seams to notice this. So does everybody else. But suddenly a district 5 male runs out. Marvel throws the spear in his hand at him. Rory runs to the table and grabs the card, he is lifted into a hovercraft and one comes abouth me and lifts me too.

Last thing I see it Glimmer blowing a kiss to me and a slight smile on katniss's face. Wait katniss smiling? Is the world coming to an end. Ok maybe not _that_ dramatic. Emphasising the word that. As I am in the hovercraft and the electric current keeping me to the ladder gone, I am pulled away to a room to make sure I'm ok.

Kpov

We did it. We got Prim and Rory out of the arena. Whilst eliminating some competitors. It dawns on me that there are only 5 tributes left before I can leave this arena. 5. Jewel, Tye, Bell, Cody and the district 5 male.

The shy darkens as night approaches. Cato has first watch tonight we decided that since there are only 5 other tributes left and now 2 less of us, that we no longer need 2 guards and with this system we get 6 watches, more sleep- less time to be on guard.

JPOV(Jewel)

Wow. There aren't many tributes left. Tye is on watch first so we get to sleep. I fall into a pit of darkness

_I'm running really fast, away from something. But as I run I'm not going anywhere. I try to run faster but I'm stuck. Suddenly the remaining district 5 male tribute is there. And Tye. Tye? Why is he here. I see an axe flying at me. But the axe doesn't hit me. It hits Tye. _

I wake screaming to find the district 5 male, Arrow. He really has thrown an axe at my brother. As he is there lifeless. Arrow runs to me and before I can move, slits my throat with a knife he also has. I'm not yet dead. Still bleeding. I'm swallowed by darkness. Dead. _Dead! _

Bpov (Bell)

I wake to screaming. It's coming from Jewel. I jolt up just in time to see Arrow slit her throat. Then 5 seconds later her canon fires. I notice Tye lifeless on the forest floor too. He killed them. He killed my friends. _Friends. _Yes friends, I've grown attached to them over these past few days. Im gonna kill Arrow. I don't care if he's a victors' brother. He's dead. I'll make him suffer for that. Nobody kills my friends.

I'm suddenly snapped from my thoughts by a canon going off. I look around to see a knife driven threw Arrow's heart. And I see my brother. Cody killed Arrow. Maybe twin telepathy is a real thing. He seemed to know what I wanted.

"We should go."

I look up at the sound of Cody's voice

"You're probably right."

I begin packing the stuff into the 3 backpacks we had. I realise there are 3 sleeping bags. I want to leave them here. Since they were Jewel and Tye's sleeping bags. But then if somebody comes across them, there is a trail. I guess we should take 2. So I grab Jewel's sleeping bag along with the one Cody and I used. I gather the rest of our stuff. I take the axe out of Tye and implant it into Arrow. I take the knives out of Arrow and Jewel and clean them with some water that was yet to be cleaned with iodine. I place the knives into a backpack and roll up the remaining sleeping bag. I throw it up into a tree. I wait a minute to make sure the sleeping bag doesn't fall. It doesn't. I even shake the tree.

Cody is walking away but I'm staying still. Just looking at what happened. I quickly grab a purple flower and place it in Jewel's hair. She said she liked the colour purple. My first impression was that she liked purple. I didn't even know her. It was just something in my mind saying she liked purple.

I turn around leaving the scene and follow Cody.

We walk in silence for about half an hour before i speak

"it's not fair."

"I know how my first impression was that she liked purple. I didn't even know her. It was just something in my mind saying she liked purple.

I turn around leaving the scene and follow Cody.

We walk in silence for about half an hour before I speak

"It's not fair."

"I know how you feel. I hate the capitol too."

"I never said I hated them."

"You don't hate them?"

"No I don't hate them, hate is a weakness, but everybody has their weaknesses. Right? I despise them. Despise them with a burning passion." I practically scream the last bit. I have a feeling that after the supplies where packed the cameras where no longer on us. I mean we just showed affection for other tributes. Our 'supposed' enemies. Plus we did just openly say we hated the capitol.

Again we are engulfed in silence until we find a nice spot. It's probably not a good idea to be on the ground so I motion to a big tree and Cody and I begin climbing the tree. We settle down in the sleeping bags on branches in the tree. I find some rope in a backpack and Cody and I tie it around ourselves and the tree to stop from falling.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please review. It would be a great birthday present, even though there is only 2 and a half hours left of that as of this posting<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blonde me forgot a lot of stuff I was suppose to mention. Everybody go to the Capitol life forum. We are desperately in need of authors for the collaboration story. Just type in Capitol life in the forum search area. It's the only one that will come up. I also kinda forgot to thank the reviews. <em>**

**_Elleshi-Deity of WrittenWords (+2)_**  
><strong><em>Shine the tribute (+2)<em>**  
><strong><em>Arcticmist<em>**

**_I forgot about this stuff cause my mum was pestering me to get off the computer._**


	16. Chapter 16 Out?

**I haven't updated in what a month, 2 months? Well I had no ideas! So is spent today, which is Easter, writing this with . I don't see logic in Easter though. A bunny delivering chocolate eggs? What about a chicken delivering the eggs, or chocolate carrots? I'm really tired cause I had to help hid the eggs then my brother and sister got me up 5 freaken hours later! I was sick on Friday and cause it was good Friday everything was shut. So I couldn't get medicine. Then yesterday I was fine, now I am sick again, yet everything is shut, again!**

**And to add to this, I haven't seen the hunger games yet. My mum cancelled the plan. I am the only person who has read the book, but I am the only person who hasn't watched the movie (exaggeration).**

**I know the chapter is short, but I'm almost done. Do you guys want a sequel? I've been thinking about it but I'm not sure. I also want to write a new story. I have a few ideas too.**

**I think there may be one or two more chapters, I'm on holidays at the moment but next week I'm back at school and moving. Hectic.**

**Now on with the story! Please review. **

Kpov

3 canons's fired this morning. 3 more are dead. Only two left before we are out of here. I wonder who they are. It's probably about the time the game makers draw the tributes together.

'I say we male camp on top of the cornucopia.' Marvel suggests.

'Maybe, its a good spot.' says Gale.

'Well what are we waiting for people? Let's go.' Clove declares.

* * *

><p>After packing up the supplies the task was to climb the cornucopia.<p>

Well it went a little like this; Glimmer and I climbed to the top with backpacks and weapons we could carry. Then Cato and Marvel threw things, that wouldn't kill us, as high as they could. Cato and Marvel and Gale managed to climb with weapons. Who knows how? Whilst Clove had water that her and Gale had collected while everybody else was getting things up. In the end we were all on top.

Cpov

Soon night fell and the sky lit up. The 3 dead, Jewel, Tye, and the district 5 male, Arrow. Ha, arrow. I don't think he got killed by n arrow, but how ironic it would have been.

I was on first shift. Nothing happened, so boring. Tomorrow Bell and Cody will probably be near. Soon enough I'm awakening Katniss.

I lay next to Cato and he wraps his arm around me. Has he been awake all this time?

'Cato, have you been awake all this time?' I question.

'Yes, I just couldn't sleep without you in my arms, safe.' Cato says and kisses my forehead.

* * *

><p>Ppov<p>

Free. Free of the games. Rory and I are out. But everybody else is still stuck in there. I'm well enough to watch the games now. I don't want to, but at least they let Rory and I watch them together. I just don't think I would handle it myself. I shivered.

'Prim are you ok?' Rory asks

'its just, just, the games, you know, what we had to do?' I say trying to be sincere, there are capitol camera's everywhere. Haymitch warned us about what they would do. Never did think he was a hug person.

Rory just nods in reply.

The capitol has a lot of cool things, alongside the bunch of fake stuff. Like they have this drug that not only stops you from getting pregnant, but also stops the um monthly um thing.

'Prim, what are you thinking about?' Rory enquires

Great. Ask my when I'm thinking about something awkward. I blush, which causes Rory to blush.

'The capitol's creations.' I say. Leaving out what specifically.

'What aren't you saying?' Rory demands

'Um... do you really want to know?' I say with a blush.

'Never mind.' Rory mutters.

_Phew_

I wonder why mother is still alive? She was Maysliee's friend, so she and Mrs. Undersee had a connection to Haymitch,. Maybe they didn't know. Maybe they thought they were hurt enough. _Hurt enough._ The words echo in my head. Who knows what's going to happen to her next.

Gpov

Morning.

Figures in the distance.

Bell and Cody.

'Guys, look!' I called

'Finally, I was wondering when they would show up!' cloth said.

When they were close enough to the cornucopia without seeing us Clove threw a knife that got Bell's shoulder. Which made her look up and Clove waived at her. Bell fell and Cody leaned over her. Bad move. Cato threw a spear threw Cody. Killing him instantly. His canon fired. Clove threw another knife at Bell, into her heart, Killing her also. The games where over. We where victors. Along with winning, I made friends, friends who knew what the games do to people. Real friends. I smiled at that.

Claudius Templesmiths Voice came through

I NOW GIVE YOU THE VICTORS OF THE 75TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES, DISTRICT 1'S FABULOUS GLIMMER AND MARVEL, DISTRICT 2'S TERRIFIC CLOVE AND CATO AND DISTRICT 12'S MARVELOUS KATNISS, PRIMROSE, GALE AND RORY!

Victors.

_Victors._

It was final.

Ppov

They were coming home. We all were going home.

'Miss Everdeen, Mr Hawthorne, you're needed for the interview.' Called a voice

Did I mention we had an interview coming up? Well before we could which the games we were getting ready.

* * *

><p>Ceaser Flickerman interviewing Prim and Rory<p>

Ceaser: Welcome Mr Rory Hawthorne and Miss Primrose Everdeen, or should I say Hawthorne?

Prim: I'm 13! Not planning on getting married yet.*she blushed*

Rory: Yet. Don't think anybody would agree to 13 year olds being married.

Ceaser: Perhaps when you are older then. So you were out of the games early, how was that?

Prim: It was pretty cool to be in the capitol without being told by Katniss what I can and can't do.

Rory: More time with Prim, alone, was a good thing, no Gale either, but that doesn't last long.

Ceaser: Interesting, now Prim it looked as you didn't want to level the arena, why was that?

Prim: I wanted to leave; I just didn't want to leave my friends.

Ceaser: How did you two get your skills?

Prim: Well my mum is a healer.

Rory: Playing hide and seek.

Ceaser: Thankyou Primrose and Rory.

* * *

><p>The interview was over. The other victors should be in the capitol now, getting treated. We should bet to see them soon. But for now, it's time to go to bed.<p>

**What did you think of the awkward moment? I so had to put that it. Next chappie I plan on a nice reunion. Or do I? I do, or do I? Mwahaha! Yeah I'm weird, deal with it. **

**Now has anybody read gone, I'm running a collaboration story called 'Authors Of The FAYZ' it's not yet published but its titled that in the gone forum section. Still looking for participants! I read fear early so I'm really happy. How good can it get? Fear and hunger games movie coming out at the same time? Awesome right? Ok I'll shut up now XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Now i was asked to say this, and you can also chat with me there. i-am-foxface has a hunger games roleplay forum. its called Kill or Be Killed A Hunger Games Roleplay you should all check it out. :)<strong>


End file.
